<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于97组纯爱KISS（？）故事2则/左右不分/ by sennli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777577">关于97组纯爱KISS（？）故事2则/左右不分/</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennli/pseuds/sennli'>sennli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennli/pseuds/sennli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto, Yoshino Hokuto/Kawamura Kazuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>泪（97北马//矫情向产物慎入）</p><p>（ps：感觉每个人追97组的眼里他俩的人设都千差万别，所以请慎入。面对97总感觉写不出某些情节...（或许是我真的萎了...）果然天气冷了就想要接吻...）</p><p>  天气预报说今天有大暴雨。</p><p> 打从一早开始，天空就被一团团又厚又重的阴云填塞得满满的，愣是投射不出一丝明朗的阳光，可直到下午都没有一滴雨水飘落的迹象，只有乌云越积越重、天色渐沉、空气郁结，好像一只无形的手从头顶压下来，活让人喘不过气。</p><p> 在这样的时间天气节点里，有16个人刚刚结束今天的工作。场馆属于演员通道的门打开了，有人陆陆续续的从中走出来，各自背着随身物品，相比于“下班”的轻松神态，更多透出的是疲惫和不安。其中缘由，走出来的各位心知肚，关于刚刚结束的那场表演...</p><p> 此时休息室里还剩下三个人，坐在桌子一旁沉默的好似静止了一般的kazuma，紧挨着他的缓慢收拾东西的makoto，以及刚刚换完衣服走进来的hokuto。</p><p> Makoto收拾东西的同时用余光小心观察着kazuma动静，自己的东西再怎么样翻来覆去也该整理完了，makoto还是没有勇气去打破kazuma的沉静。</p><p> 事实上，kazuma安静的吓人，不去细微感受，甚至感觉不到他有在呼吸。</p><p> 外面的天气闷得可怕，更不要说这个半封闭的休息室了，气氛伴随屋里人低沉的情绪越发压抑...</p><p> “还没走啊，makoto。”清晰的声线划破了休息室沉默的空气，迎面来的是hokuto没什么表情的脸庞。</p><p> “啊，我差不多收拾好了，要走了。”makoto回着话，最终拉上了早就该拉上的背包拉链。临走时还是忍不住回头看了一眼kazuma，只见kazuma除了把头埋得更低了，没有任何变化。<br/>
Makoto想说点什么的，从表演结束到现在，一直都想对kazuma说点什么，大概像是安慰之类的话语，但自始至终也没说出口，心里隐隐能感到那样做是徒劳的...</p><p> “砰”休息室的门被关上了，整个休息室成了只属于两个人的封闭空间。</p><p> Hokuto慢慢一步步的走向kazuma，感受到kazuma的身躯开始轻微的抖动，一点点释放出呼吸的声音，细碎柔顺的黑发随着微微颤抖，双手的手指紧紧地绞在一起。</p><p> “啧”hokuto皱紧眉头，在心底发出一声叹息意味的感慨，走到紧挨着kazuma的地方停下，伸出一只骨节分明的手向下探寻，缓缓的抬起kazuma低埋着的脸庞。没有过多的抗拒，kazuma的脸被抬起，完全暴露在休息室顶的白炽灯的光线底下。</p><p> 那是一张颤抖着的，隐约可见泪痕的脸。Kazuma略偏着头，不愿直面hokuto的责问。不断眨动着眼睛，紧抿双唇，眼底写满内疚与懊悔，拼命的想要逼退从微微泛红的眼眶里涌出的泪水，可是眼泪越眨越多，越是止不住的流下，在灯光下闪动。</p><p> “别这样，kazuma。不要哭。”hokuto的神情变得严肃，声音里带着不容反驳的冷静和强硬。另一只手轻轻贴上kazuma的脸颊一侧，轻拭着不停涌出的眼泪。</p><p> “或者，要哭的话，不要忍着。”</p><p> 像是断了弦一般，kazuma先前死死闭着的双唇打开了，间歇用几颗牙齿轻轻咬着，从中传出低低的抽咽声。一贯沉稳的双目闭着，不再去和泪水的阀门对抗，身体也大幅度的抽动起来，刚刚绞得发红的手抽了出来，像找寻支点一般，握在hokuto贴在自己脸上那只手的手腕上。</p><p> 就那样，kazuma哭了，彻彻底底的在哭。</p><p> 与此同时，潮湿的空气气息渐渐渗入，是外面下大暴雨了。</p><p> 要走的话，现在已经来不及了。</p><p> 多可怜啊，kazuma。Hokuto想着。</p><p> Kazuma从来都不是刀枪不入，水火不侵的那种人，只是看起来像是罢了。也是因为看起来像，所以要一直看起来像。一直，一直这样下去，就像给自己套上的诅咒一般。</p><p> 如此这样循环往复，有间隔休息的时段还好，可偏挨到演出排练频次极度密集的时段，其他成员都面露难色，kazuma还是一如既往的沉稳样子，让大家看到他时就会觉得没那么困难，他们无论如何都能呈现一场最好的演出。</p><p> 但hokuto知道的，自己身边的那个人，在强撑着呢，不仅如此，还是辛苦的强撑着、压抑着...恐惧、疲惫、透支一切的有关负面的黑洞，都被那该死的冷静死死的压抑着，不许它们透露出半分。</p><p> 气球里的气鼓多了就会爆炸，再朴实不过的道理。在哪一瞬间出现破绽只不过是时间问题，kazuma被那透支的瞬间抓住了，有了今天那场大家都不愿回忆的表演，甚至于计划中的曲目都没有完成就提前终止了...</p><p> Hokuto今天的心情也并不好，并非来源于草草收场的表演，而是即使在没有镜头的时候，看到这个人还在对抗着真实的情感。</p><p> 真是疯了。 </p><p> 所以今天hokuto决定留下，随着会场的人越走越少，锁上这间休息室的门，只剩他和kazuma两个人。</p><p> “放轻松，kazuma。”hokuto用手一下一下抚慰着面前宛如受伤的狼崽般抽泣的人。心道这可是他们的King呢，这副样子，绝不能让其他人看到，就是队里的成员也不可以，kazuma的脆弱，只留给自己就好了。</p><p> 不想与任何人分享最纯粹的kazuma，任何人都不行。</p><p> 随后那双让kazuma感到慰藉的手移动到他的面庞上，最后缓缓遮住了kazuma还在不断涌出眼泪的双目。黑暗的随之袭来，看不到清晰的图像，视觉感官逐渐变弱，kazuma等待着hokuto下一步的动作，不想做多余的思考，他今天已经足够疲惫了。</p><p> 良久没有动作，但两个人却谁都没打破这种持平的气氛，好像做什么都不重要，只要能清楚的感觉到彼此在离自己很近，近到伸手就可以触及，近到可以依靠...</p><p> 潮湿的雨水气息从门缝里爬进来，湿乎乎的吸进去，刚刚洗干净的皮肤又浮出一层细细的汗，就好像能听到外面的雨声。</p><p> Kazuma的呼吸渐渐平稳，泪水的发泄仪式就要临近尾声，痛快的哭一场，把体内苦涩发酸的液体流出去，大概也称得上某种意义上的解毒吧。kazuma享受现在相处的片刻，但心里清楚的知道，这样的时刻是不允许他贪恋的，时间越久，就越沉溺其中。</p><p> “我...”刚刚讲了一个字的kazuma的话被阻断在了半空，取而代之的是一双柔软的嘴唇，最初只是迅速的贴上来，在触碰到kazuma粉嫩柔软的唇后便更加炽热的贴紧。容不得kazuma的拒绝和犹豫，hokuto的唇细细与他摩擦着，好像要把他所有的担心都擦去，只剩下赤裸的爱意，那是kazuma一贯深藏的情感之一。</p><p> 至于到最后湿热的舌头碰撞柔软的口腔，彼此轻微咬合的牙齿，逐渐升温的鼻息...所有的这一切发生时，kazuma的视线都被hokuto的手掌遮挡，看不清完全的画面，但他脑海里却能清晰的浮现hokuto的样子，带着点正经的，强硬又心疼的情绪，那些全部情感糅合和在一双亮晶晶的写满温柔的眸子里。</p><p> 不看到你的样子也好，这样也许就会有下一次，下下一次...</p><p> 走出演出会场时正是黄昏夕照，刚刚的倾盆大雨已经停歇，只剩下被打湿的路面，hokuto和kazuma站在分别的路口，中间隔了一个人的距离，脸上皆是没什么表情的平静。</p><p> 看样子明天会是个大晴天，等到了明天，今天该过去的也就都会过去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 关于我相方是M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接到zin桑通知的时候，hokuto没有任何反应。</p>
<p>“怎么办，电话也不接了，这样下去不行啊...”在makoto顶着几夜未休息好的泛红的眼眶担心时，hokuto还是没有做出任何动作。</p>
<p>“牙白啊，这下真的太...还是要想想办法。”riku在一旁紧锁着眉头，和在场的众人一般，皆是一筹莫展的模样。</p>
<p>“往好处想想，说不定他只是想一个人静静呢...有时候，我们都会有这种情绪吧.”shohei试着稍微缓和一下气氛，不过语气里也满是掩盖不住的担忧。</p>
<p>没错，距离kazuma“失联”已经整整一周了。</p>
<p>不接任何人的电话，不回line，不和任何人联系。这样的情况在整个团都忙碌的年下几乎是不可能发生的情况。回忆起一周前live结束时kazuma一个人回家的样子，除了正常的疲惫也无其他，是哪里出了问题吗？</p>
<p>“砰”会议室的门被打开又关上，是hokuto出去了。Zin眼看着他离去的背影，摇摇头不做声，一个vocal已经让人揪心了，不能把另一个再憋坏了。</p>
<p>是，让人揪心。Hokuto想着，这明明是以kazuma的性格决对做不出来的事情。</p>
<p>Hokuto倒是没往别的地方跑，打车直接去了kazuma家。半晌没人应门铃，hokuto倒也不着急。蹲下身在门口地面上铺设的三层间隙相叠的小长方形地毯上摸索，慢慢从二三层的夹层里摸出把扁平的钥匙。</p>
<p>亏的是电子锁附带着原始开锁方式，hokuto施力一转，门开了。</p>
<p>扑面而来的酒精气。</p>
<p>难以想象吧，kazuma会一个人关在家里酗酒。</p>
<p>穿过客厅和厨房，hokuto在卧室门口稍停顿了一会儿，能感受的到呢，门里面的呼吸声。Kazuma熟悉的样子几乎能清晰浮现在脑海里，不过打开门后hokuto还是不禁皱起眉头，自己的想象力还有待加强。</p>
<p>Kazuma的确醉的不行，形状各异的酒瓶错杂着在屋内排列，有些里面还不多不少的残余着颜色不一的液体。而那醉酒的主人公，连床都没躺上去，拖着身子坐倒在地上的kazuma。仰着一张消瘦了不少的小脸，平日沉稳一贯沉稳的黑眸在灯下闪出迷离的光，微弧起的略丰满的嘴唇，还隐约可见粘着亮晶晶的酒精液体。</p>
<p>エロ。</p>
<p>Hokuto走近kazuma身旁，兴致颇好的蹲下身子，探出细长的手指贴上kazuma半开合的唇瓣，用圆润的指腹轻轻揉蹭着。</p>
<p>“呜嗯...”kazuma发出有些不适的呻吟，低沉的嗓音，让人听得心里发痒。</p>
<p>像是被挑起了兴趣，hokuto手上略微施力，来回蹂躏着肉粉色的嘴唇。</p>
<p>既然被自己捡到了这样的kazuma，不戏弄他一番是说不过去了，一种异样的污感在hokuto心底某个角落涌动、扩散。</p>
<p>不再满足于嘴唇的缠绵，hokuto的手指在下唇上挤压一番后，径直探入了那温暖湿热的口腔，柔软的舌头，有硬度的牙齿，hokuto被那张小口紧紧包裹按压的手指感到奇异的舒爽。</p>
<p>只是还不够。</p>
<p>眼瞅着kazuma的表情变得愈发迷离，手指便更不安分的在那口腔中搅动起来。</p>
<p>“吸紧了，kazuma。”像是逗弄自己最喜欢的宠物，hokuto表露出极好的耐心。“好好舔一舔，嗯？”俯视着看向kazuma，见原本因酒精发红的眼眶带上几分湿意，hokuto凑到kazuma的耳边道：“不要装可怜啊kazuma，其实你喜欢这样，像小狗一样服从命令，会让你有快感的对吧。”说罢两指施力夹住湿滑的粉嫩小舌头，拉扯着向外，连带着刚刚的搅动，透明的口水不受控的从kazuma口中溢出。</p>
<p>“嗯...嗯。”吐不出完整的句子，kazuma像是完全失去意识般，发出羞耻的呻吟。<br/>待淫靡的口水不停流出，hokuto的手指逐步向下移动，伸入敞开一半的衬衫里侧，夹弄着半充血鼓起的乳头。</p>
<p>“嗯啊~”关键的部位被抚慰，kazuma忍不住发出诱人的喘息。</p>
<p>完全就是M啊，kazuma。</p>
<p>瘫倒在卧室暖橘色柔光灯下的kazuma，表情痛苦的半眯着眼睛的kazuma，带着干涩发红的眼角，像受伤般的狼崽蜷伏着的kazuma。</p>
<p>什么时候可以不把你和沉重的东西联系在一起呢？还是你就喜欢这样呢？所以说，就是个M啊，你。</p>
<p>“呼。”收回作怪的手指，hokuto低下额头，伴随着自己极为轻微的呼吸声，缓缓的贴上kazuma的前额，两个人的长长的睫毛几乎要触碰在一起。</p>
<p>靠得那么近了，眼前的画面都连带着发虚。<br/>可是，一但贴上去就舍不得离开啊。</p>
<p>“睡着了吗？”</p>
<p>理所当然的没有回应，hokuto只能通过贴着的额头感应到温热，体内隐隐搏动的心跳，酒精混杂着的kazuma的体香。在这间屋子里，时间好像流逝的很慢很慢。</p>
<p>就这么停下来就好了。<br/>  人喝醉的时候会感觉整个空间变得大而无边，身体轻盈却不稳定，整个世界在缓慢的旋转，感官更加清晰敏感，思绪也会直接许多。游荡在自己被酒精麻醉的神经里面，一切繁复纷杂的情绪皆可斩断。</p>
<p>  这么美好的体验，若不必承受醒酒的痛苦，是很容易上瘾的。Hokuto想着，要先把kazuma弄上床去，在这里等他醒过来。不用他劝什么，完全清醒的kazuma自己就会恢复好了吧。</p>
<p>正想着...</p>
<p>  原本一动不动的人突然抬起了手臂，借着还算清醒的意识抓住hokuto的领口，没等hokuto移开自己的额头，就被湿热且充斥着浓烈酒气的嘴唇停住了行动。  待他彻底反应过来时，那主动出击的人已经不负责任的再次醉倒了，像终于完成什么使命似的彻底倒下了。</p>
<p>  好吧。Hokuto笑着摇了摇头。</p>
<p>这样子算我们暂时扯平了吗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>